Alison
Opis Alison to suczka rasy Łajka Wschodniosyberyjska. Mieszka w bazie Psiego Patrolu, kecz nie pełni tam żadnych funkcji. Jest zakochana po uszy w Jacob’ie. Wygląd Suczka nie jest wysoka. Ale za to ładna, mająca delikatne, puchowe i ciepłe futro. Przy lewym uchu nosi czerwoną różę. Większość futra ma w dwóch kolorach białym i piaskowym. Ciemniejsze ma uszy. Na barkach ma szarawy przebłysk, a pod uszami szarawo beżowe dwie łaty. Nosek ma szary a na prawej przedniej łapie u góry ma ciemnoszarą łatkę w kształcie serca. Od głowy do nosa, oraz po plecy i górną część ogona ma piaskowe. Oczy Alison są ciemnobrązowe. Charakter Alison to bardzo przyjemna, dobroduszna suczka. Dobrze wychowana, rzadko kiedy usłyszy się od niej złe słowa. Ma wysoko rozwiniętą empatię. Lubi ciszę i spokój. Czuje się niekomfortowo gdy jest jakieś zamieszanie. Czy jest kobieca? Tak, ale nie aż tak by bez przerwy mówić o kosmetykach i ciuchach. Może być świetnym słuchaczem i zawsze wie jak doradzić. Jeżeli chodzi o nowo poznane pieski to trzyma dystans, jednak gdy okażą się dobre to obdarza ich całym swoim zaufaniem. Jednak jeżeli ktoś z początku zapracuje sobie na jego brak, suczka stresuje się w jego/ jej obecności. Woli takich spotkań unikać. Nie znosi się kłócić, oraz jak inni się kłócą, wtedy szuka cichego oraz spokojnego miejsca. Chętnie służy pomocną łapą. Ogólnie to też oprócz tego, że jest miła łatwo można ją zranić. A wtedy bardzo to przeżywa. Podczas złych dni może unikać towarzystwa innych, woli wtedy zamknąć się w sobie. Wtedy leży w jej budzie. Stara się nie wchodzić w konflikty tym bardziej wtedy, ponieważ zestresuje się, a potem ciężko będzie wrócić do normalności. Jeżeli chodzi o Jacob'a to kocha go całym sercem. Zajmuje każdą myśl suczki, wyobraża sobie co podczas danej sytuacji mogliby robić. Przebywając w jego towarzystwie nie brak jej uśmiechu, wtedy staje się czuła romantyczna. Kocha z nim żartować. Jednak można powiedzieć, że są dni gdy podchodzi pewnie do niego a i takie, że peszy się okropnie w jego towarzystwie. Gdy nie ma go chodzi smutna, to tak jakby trochę miała złamane serce. Lub kiedy coś mu grozi, strasznie się martwi o niego. Dostaje wtedy dawkę adrenaliny z odwagą i pierwsza jest by mu pomóc. Jeżeli chodzi o wrogów Psiego Patrolu to nie ufa im, a nawet czuje lekki strach przed tym co mogą zrobić. Unika wchodzenia z nimi w interakcje. Umiejętności Suczka dobrze pływa, a także biega. Jest dość wytrzymała na mrozy. Umie świetnie doradzać w problemach. Ładnie śpiewa, oraz super gra w Hop Hop Boogie. Ćwiczy także gimnastykę i jest w tej dziedzinie dobra. Rodzina * Klio- mama. * Clary- tata. * (Rodzeństwa nie pamięta) Dubbing * Wersja angielska- Darcy Rose Byrnes * Wersja polska- Mirosława Krajewska Biografia Suczka urodziła się w chatce nad jeziorem, jako ostatnia z rodzeństwa. Szczenięce lata spędziła w szczęściu i przy ogromie dużej miłości. Zawsze lubiła pomagać innym i by każdy wokół niej by zadowolony. Pewnego ciepłego lipcowego dnia bawiła się z jej rodzeństwem blisko jeziora, które dodatkowo otoczone było lasem. Z oddali nadciągała burza. Z początku grzmoty nie przeszkadzały jej gdyż to nie była już pierwsza burza w jej życiu, jednakże gdzieś blisko uderzył piorun wywołując przeraźliwy huk! Bardzo się przeraziła i uciekła do domu z jej rodzeństwem. To spowodowało uraz u suni. I do końca dnia i burzy została wraz z jej rodzeństwem w domu. Tamtej nocy miała koszmary dlatego całą noc oglądała jak pioruny raz po raz rozświetlają salon w którym spała jej rodzina. Następnego dnia obudziła się na mokrej podłodze, jezioro trochę wylało i trochę zalało ich dom. Właściciele jej rodziców przenieśli ją z jej rodzeństwem oraz rodzicami na poddasze, ale nie był to zakurzony strych czy coś takiego, tylko bardziej coś ala przytulny salon. Zatem gdy właściciele sprzątali pomieszczenia wraz z ojcem Alison, który później zszedł na dół aby pomagać, sunia poszła spać to trochę się bawiła. Jednak gdy się ganiali, jej bratem potknęła się o uchwyt na poddasze na klapie, wtedy klapkę otworzył właściciel i mało co nie wypadła, ale on złapał ją. Do końca dnia leżała obok mamy w koszu wyścielanym ciepłym kocem. Poza tymi wydarzeniami dorastała szczęśliwie i spokojnie. Postanowiła wyjechać do Zatoki Przygód, jako prezent na pożegnanie, Klio mama Alison dała jej różę, którą suczka wczepiła sobie w ucho. Gdy dojechała do Zatoki Przygód, na początku miała mieszkać przez jakiś czas u Jake'a na jego Górze. Była zima, i gdy nastąpiła śnieżyca suczka oglądała krajobraz przez okno. Jednak zauważyła w oddali dziecko, które zgubiło się. Wybiegła, jednak śnieg zaczął tak prószyć że nie widziała domu oddalonego o parędziesiąt metrów. Wykopała jamkę w śniegu i się schowały. Nagle ujrzała światło i psa. Uratował je obie, Alison poczuła coś do niego mocniej niż wdzięczność. Był nim Jacob z którym po tym wydarzeniu spędzała codziennie czas. Uświadomiła sobie, że zakochała się w nim. Nie wiedziała, że piesek odczuwa do tamo. Gdy przyszedł poznać czas Psi Patrol, Alison była zestresowana, jednak duże znalazła wsparcie w jej miłości. Po tym wydarzeniu Ryder postanowił, że zamieszka z nimi w bazie. Alison było smutno, że musi zostawić Jacoba ale poszła z nimi. Jednak zanim zamieszkała w bazie Psiego Patrolu, przyrzekli sobie, że będą siebie odwiedzać. Od tamtej pory Alison dopilnowuje aby Jacob był na każdym święcie spraszany do bazy. Lubi # Spędzać czas z Jacob'em, Psim Patrolem i ich przyjaciółmi. # Dobro # Róże # Boże Narodzenie # Sylwester # Walentynki # Wielkanoc # Wszystkie pory roku # Słoneczne dni # Przytulne pomieszczenia # Pomieszczenia z kominkiem # Prawdomówność # Szczerość # Zapach róż # Zapach kwiatów # Zapach morza # Wycieczki # Morze # Jeziora # Plaże # Góry # Różowy # Pomarańczowy # Czerwony Nie lubi # Wrogów Psiego Patrolu # Burz # Gdy nie ma Jacob'a. # Gdy Jacob jest smutny # Gdy Jacob'owi coś grozi. # Zła # Zapachu spalin # Zapachu orzechów # Kłamców # Zdrajców # Poniżania # Oszukiwania Hobby # Pływanie # Bieganie # Śpiewanie # Hop Hop Boogie # Gimnastyka Strach # Burze # Nawałnice # Jacob’owi coś się może stać. # Strata Psiego Patrolu. Ciekawostki # Suczka jest zakochana po uszy w Jacob'ie nieświadoma jest, że piesek odwzajemnia uczucie. # Zawsze przy lewym uchu nosi różę. # Ma 55 cm wzrostu. # Jest rzadką rasą psa, gdyż to Łajka Wschodniosyberyjska. # Na prawej przedniej łapie ma łatkę w kształcie serduszka. # Ulubione kolory suczki to: różowy, pomarańczowy i czerwony. # Jest bardzo ładna. # Gdy są jakiekolwiek imprezy w bazie Psiego Patrolu, jako pierwsza zaprasza Jacob’a. # Boi się burz ze względu, że gdy była mała podczas jednej z nich piorun uderzył bardzo blisko co wywołało wielki huk gdy mała Alison bawiła się na dworze. To ją bardzo wystraszyło. Galeria Alison Alison.PNG AlisonByShiraz.png|OMG! OMD! Arcycudowne arcydzieło ❤️ ❤️ �� �� Kocham ❤️❤️ ❤️ Arcyś Narysowany przez Shiraz, na halloween ❤️ ❤️ Alison X Jacob at the mountain lake side collab between Chye and Shiraz.PNG|Collab między Chye i Shiraz <3 Jacob X Alison Valentines Day Special AT.PNG Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:OC Kategoria:OC Chye Kategoria:Piesek pierwszego pokolenia Kategoria:Suczka Kategoria:Suczki Kategoria:Sunia Kategoria:Suczka bez zawodu Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Dziewczyna Kategoria:Dziewczynki Kategoria:Dziewczęta Kategoria:Łajka Kategoria:Łajki Kategoria:Łajka Wschodniosyberyjska Kategoria:Łajki Wschodniosyberyjskie Kategoria:Samica Kategoria:Samiczka Kategoria:Samiczki Kategoria:Alison Kategoria:Zakochani Kategoria:Zakochane Kategoria:Ekipa Kategoria:Mieszkaniec bazy Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Mieszka w Psim Patrolu